Blog użytkownika:As236/Rebelia Magiczny Klejnotów/ Spotkanie w Przedszkolu
To pierwszy odcinek serii Rebelia Magicznych Klejnotów. Seria jest pisana przesz Mary, Awenturyn i Asa. Fabuła Od założenia Magicznych Klejnotów, drużyny walczącej z diamentami minął tydzień. To jej grupy należą same dzielne klejnoty są to: Spinel, Onyks°, Arbuzowy Turmalin i Serpentynit. Tym razem drużyna postanowiła zbadać niedawno odkryte przedszkole. Podczas badanie przedszkola Spinel doznała dziwnego przeczucia. Spi: Jest coś dziwnego w tym miejscu. At: Spokojnie, to tylko hodowla klejnotów Jednak Serpentynit, wiedziała że koleżanka ma rację. Zobaczyła Tajemniczą postać chowającą się za kamieniem. podeszła do niego z wężowym berłem. Wróg szybko zobaczył klejnot i przyzwał broń, bumerang. S: Kim jesteś?! Mówiąc to Serpentynit wezwała wężowe berło. ???: A ty to kto? S: Co cię to obchodzi? Kawałek dalej reszta drużyny zauważyła brak jednej osoby. At: Gdzie jest Serpen? O: Jest tam! Onix pokazała Wężowy klejnot, gotowy do walki z inną postacią. Natychmiast tam pobiegły i wezwały swoje bronię. ???: Ok. Tylko spokojnie. Spi: Kim jesteś? Spinel lekko się zarumieniła, lecz natychmiast odwróciła głowę. Ob: Jestem Obsydian. Spi: My jesteśmy Magiczne Klejnoty. S: Spinel!!! Serpen spojrzała na ognistą koleżankę złą miną. Sugerowała by nie wyjawiać wszystkich sekretów dla Wroga. Ob: Jesteście...Klejnotami? Spi: Tak, a ty? Mówiąc to Spinel uniosła się nad ziemie. Ob: Chyba tak. Nigdy nie widziałem innego Klejnotu. At: Jak chcesz możesz iść z nami do naszej Bazy. Spi: O tak będzie Fajnie! Serpenit patrzy obrażona na resztę drużyny. Ob: Ok. chętnie. Serpentynit: Niech wam będzie. Spinel wyciągnęła rękę do Obsydianu sugerując by poszedł z nią. Wszystkie Klejnoty poszły do Bazy. W Bazie Magicznych Klejnotów Spinel i Obsydian idą korytarzem, reszta Klejnotów przygotowuje sale przesłuchań. Spi: chcesz zobaczyć mój Pokój? Ob: Tak. Ja spałem na kamieniach. Wchodzą do pokoju. SPI: No więc to on tu jest jakuzzi tu łózko ty stół jak chcesz poczęstuj się papryczką chilli lub czereśnia a tu zjeżdżalnia. Obsydian zjadł papryczkę chilli. Zaczął skakać z popatrzenia. Ognisty Klejnot podał mu sok, który wypił. Spi: Chcesz wejść do jakuzzi? Ob: Tak! Spi: Tylko przebierz się w kąpielówki. Ob: Nie mam. Spi: My klejnoty podtrawimy zmienić ubrania. Spinel pokazała jak Zmienia strój na bikini. Obsydian zmienił ubranie na czarne kąpielówki. Oboje weszli do bąbelków. Spi: Jak ci się podoba? Ob: Fajnie uczucie. Spi: Wiem. Co robisz na Ziemi? Ob: Tu się Urodziłem. SPI: Nie miałeś nigdy styczności z Homeworld? Ob: Z czym? Spi: To takie złe klejnoty, które chcą podbić Ziemie, zniszczyć nas Rebeliantów i tak dalej. Ob: Rozumiem. Serpen weszła do pokoju. S: Idziemy Gołąbki. Kiedy dochodzą do do pokoju przesłuchań, światło w nim gaśnie, po chwili zapala się i widać jak Obsydian jest związany do krzesła. S: Pewnie jesteś z Homeword! Ob: Nie! S: To kim jesteś i co tu robisz ? Ob: Jestem Obsydian. Mieszkam w tym kanionie, tam gdzie powstałem. SPI: Może dołącz do naszej drużyny AT: No będzie fajnie O: Super S: Niech wam będzie ale będę miała na niego oko SPI: Obsydian chcesz należeć do naszej drużyny? Ob: Tak! Spi: Musimy zrobić ci pokój. Lecz gdy będziemy ci go robić, możesz spać u mnie na podłodze. Ob: Dobrze! SPI: Przedstawię ci wszystkich to Onyks, Arbuzowy Turmalin i Serpentynit ja jestem Spinel jak już wiesz O: Hejka AT: Hej S: No Cześć Nagle słychać huk. O: Słyszałyście to? AT: To statek Homeworld! S: To na pewno on ich tu przyzwał zdrajca. SPI: Najpierw zobaczmy kto jest w tym statku. Klejnoty wybiegły na zewnątrz. Leżał tam żółty statek. Ze statku wychodzą dwa klejnoty. Jeden jest Żółty, ubrany w bogaty strój. Drugi jest czarny i w przeciwieństwie do drugiego, ma sportowy ciuch. Spi: Kim jesteś? Syl: Nie bijcie. Jestem Silvin. A to węgiel. Uciekłam z Homeword. S: ja bym im nie ufała. SPI: tak jak my jesteś rebeliantką? Syl: Najwyraźniej tak. At: Co zrobiłaś? Syl: fuzja z sługami. SPI: Może wejdźcie do naszej bazy? AT: Fuzja to piękne uczucie. S: och Spinel! Widać statek na orbicie Ziemi, widać tam Czarną sylwetkę. ???: Idę po ciebie. Bohaterowie *Spinel *Arbuzowy Turmalin *Onyks° *Obsydian *Serpentynit *Sylwin *Węgiel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach